PlushiePuppetMaster Movies Wiki
Welcome to the ! PlushiePuppetMaster has made many movies and mini movies and they've grown in quality throughout. The Bowser Jr Movie This movie with a 34 minute runtime is about Bowser Jr fighting the Ender Dragon and saving Max and Duke. He meets friends along the way and gets trapped. It is the first movie Plushiepuppetmaster has ever made. FNAF Plush Movie This movie with a 54 minute runtime is about how Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy became who they were and even dives into the future! Save Christmas This is PlushiePuppetMaster's first mini movie and has a runtime of 33 minutes. It is about Santa going missing and Puppet forms a group to find him and confront Santa Kermit. FNAF Plush Movie 2: Out of the Pizzeria A sequel to the first movie and a runtime of 53 minutes. Plushie collaborates with 3 of his friends in this movie. Freddy and the gang go n an adventure outside of the pizzeria to stop Nightmare Freddy. Pikachu and friends: The Movie This movie is another movie where Plushiepuppetmaster collaborates and has a runtime of 1 hour and 31 minutes (91 minutes). The movie is about Pikachu and his friends stopping Snowball but fail so they try to avoid Snowball but are forced to defeat him. FNAF Plush Movie Remastered This movie is a remake of FNAF plush movie and has a runtime of 1 hour and 37 minutes (97 minutes) The Plushtuber Movie The movie with a runtime of 1 hour and 9 minutes (69 minutes) is about Plushie and Youtube man forming a group of plushtubers to stop the Darkness. Save Christmas 2 Another mini movie with a runtime of 33 minutes. It is about Santa Kermit kidnapping Santa and Puppet once again forms a group to find Santa. Fernie: The Movie The movie with a runtime of 1 hour and 23 minutes (83 minutes) is about Fernie's great adventure during the events of Plushtuber Movie and the introduction of the other dimension. Plushtuber 2: Go Small Labeled by PlushiePuppetMaster as one of the worst movies he's ever made. And has a runtime of 2 hours and 20 minutes (140 minutes) is about Plushie forming a group of small plushtuber to stop Twisted Darkness. Invasion Set after Plushtuber 2 and has a runtime of 2 hours (120 minutes) it is about Puppet and Fernie being told of an invasion by Homer Simpson led my Monika. Puppet forms a group to stop Monika before the full Invasion takes off. Last Day The last day of school and also the last episode of fnaf school with a runtime of 38 minutes. An intruder enters the school in search of a buigi guy. BUIGI Labeled by Plushiepuppetmaster (and many of his friends) as the greatest movie he's made yet and a runtime of 1 hour and 48 minutes (108 minutes). It is an origin story of Bugi and Fario and how they became who they were. The movie focuses more on Buigi than Fario, Plushiepuppetmaster has said that one of the inspirations for Buigi is Joker (2019) due to many similarities. Fario: The Communist Revolution After being delayed to an unknown release date for being "rushed and unprofessional" PlushiePuppetMaster has yet to give any news about this movie. We know it is about Fario coming back to Plushie Universe and tries to protect Bob and Monika going across the multi-verse to find her friends. No release date and no new trailer. PlushiePuppetMaster's Pikachu and Friends 2: Rise of the Fallen PlushiePuppetMaster has anonymously announced a sequel to Pikachu and friends the movie. Category:Browse